James Bond 007 in: Endgame
by Random Cheese
Summary: A multimillionaire is putting the world's largest, and rarest diamond on show in a party at his mansion. Everyone who is anyone is there, and Bond has been sent to preside over it, keep the peace, and make sure that the diamond isn't stolen. Will it?


James looked out onto the mansion ground, and sighed. He didn't know why he had to go to a party just to look after a diamond. James was not needed; it was unlikely that anything would happen. James pulled out the Walther P99, and got out of the car. He was given the Bugatti Veyron 16.4 by Q, and he wasn't going to lose this car, for it was much more valuable than James realised.

James turned the invisibility on, and walked down the long drive. It was bigger than a usual mansion, and from the outside it made James cringe. The drive was littered with trees on each side, and peacocks roamed randomly around James. James made his way up to the door, where he met a guard, who was wearing a plain black suit.

'And you are?' he asked.

He had a look of disgust on his face. He didn't like the look of James' plain white suit, and he clearly suspected James.

'Bond. James Bond' he replied.

The guard inspected the list of names carefully, before nodding his head to James and allowing him in. James walked through the large double doors, and followed the red carpet through a long hallway. Dotted on the vibrantly painted walls were pictures of various people, all with smug looks, making sure that they would be noticed.

James walked through another set of double doors, and made his way into the main room. There was a white marble floor, and had plain white walls. There were three staircases in front of James, and another set of double doors in front of him. James saw waiters and waitresses walking in and out of the double doors, and followed them through.

James found himself in a massive garden. The grass in it was at least 8 acres, and there was a bar on the other side of it. There were many people chatting around the garden, and near James was a stage with many tables around it. On the stage was a large diamond, the largest James had ever seen. James walked over to the bar, and caught the attention of the barman behind it.

'Can I have a Vodka Martini, please' James asked, 'shaken, not stirred.'

The barman nodded, and walked off to the other end of the bar. He nosily made the drink, and then handed it to Bond, and walked off. Bond smelt the Martini, and then took a small sip. After checking it was fine, he walked off to mingle with the guests. He walked around, and didn't pick up any conversations that sounded suspicious, and then someone else caught his attention.

A woman made her way through the crowd, looking around suspiciously. She had shoulder length brown hair, and emerald green eyes. She tried to move away back into the mansion, but Bond cut her off.

'Well hello there, who are you?' James asked politely, holding out her hand.

'Rebecca Barker' she replied.

'And what are you doing, skulking around?' James asked.

'The same can be asked of you' Rebecca replied.

Music began from the stage, and James spun around, and Rebecca skulked away. There were two waiters on the stage, and a man walked onto it. He was wearing a black suit, and had a black tie on. He had long brown hair, and had dark brown eyes. He had a permanent smirk on his face, and he arrogantly walked up to the podium, and everyone went quiet and hushed immediately.

'Welcome here tonight, Ladies and Gentlemen, where you will see the display of the greatest treasure in the world, which I have just acquired. The world's largest diamond is now part of Daniel Barker's fine antique collection.'

James cursed silently under his breath, James just realised that Rebecca could be related to Daniel, the multi-millionaire. He quickly drank the Vodka Martini, and he gave the empty glass to an empty waiter.

'I, Daniel Barker, will allow you to see this treasure, which I know, you like me, will enjoy' he added.

Suddenly, there was screaming and people were pointing to the sky. Coming towards them were four men with jetpacks. James pulled out the P99, and kicked a table down, and hid behind it. The four men landed, all holding MAC-10 Submachine guns, started shooting at the guests. One man run for the diamond, but James shot him, killing him instantly, just an inch from the diamond.

James heard screaming and shouting near him, and looked around. Rebecca stood frozen, screaming, while Daniel was shouting something at her, which Bond couldn't hear. He ran across to Rebecca, jumped, and pulled her down seconds before a bullet sped past them.

'What the hell was that for?' she shouted, slapping him.

'You want to end up dead?' James replied.

James peeked up from under the table, and shot another man dead. Suddenly, a grenade flew at them, and James cursed under his breath. James grabbed hold at Rebecca's hand, and ran across to the first table he kicked down. James looked up to shoot someone else, and was shot in the shoulder, and fell back down, clutching his shoulder in pain. Rebecca screamed.

A man ran towards the diamond, and took it from the pedestal. He then shouted to a command to another man, and they both started up their jet packs, and flew off into the distance. Bond finished bandaging up his arm, and saw them leave. Daniel ran to Rebecca, and was overjoyed to see she wasn't dead.

'My daughter, you're safe?' he asked.

'Yes' she replied.

Bond walked out to them, and Daniel congratulated him instantly.

'And my daughter's saviour' he said, as Bond stowed the P99 away, 'who are you?'

'Bond. James Bond' he replied.

'The Bond?' Daniel asked, 'the 007 Bond?'

'Yes, yes I am' Bond replied, and he walked away, back out of the mansion.

Bond had enough excitement for one evening. James turned his car's invisibility off, and got into it. He turned on the screen in the car, and M appeared on the screen.

'Bond, what is it?' she asked, sternly.

'Well, the world's largest diamond has just been stolen' Bond replied sarcastically.

'What?' she shouted, looking alarmed.

'I tried to stop them, but you know, they stopped me.' Bond replied.

'Get back here immediately' she said.

Bond nodded, and turned the screen off. He started the cars engine, and drove away from the mansion. He didn't know what M had planned for him, but he knew he'd be put on the case, James knew that since he let the diamond get stolen, it was his job to get it back.


End file.
